


Modern Love

by sophinisba



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Community: haikuathon, F/M, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Modern Love

cellophane kisses  
clinging, cold, lifeless as lies  
smother you with need


End file.
